<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writhing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609101">Writhing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Paul, Dom!Ringo, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub!Paul, Top!Ringo, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in porn catches Paul's attention and Ringo is more than willing to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who decided there is not enough starrison smut  ┐( ˘_˘)┌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul squirms in his seat as he watches an anonymous lad being pleasured by dildo. The bright redness of his cheeks feels like his skin is burning, and he mindlessly brings a cold glass to cease the sensation.</p><p>It's quite funny, actually, as he, himself, suggested they should watch some porn together, to spice things up.</p><p>Never had it occurred to him it would result in the longest suffering ever.</p><p>"You alright?" </p><p>Ringo nudges him from where he is sitting next to him, a smile resting in the corners of his lips. </p><p>Paul is prepared to answer, shifting slightly, when the rough fabric of his trousers grazes against his dick. He so-so muffles the moan threatening to spill out. Obviously, it doesn't help him to regain the posture of indifference.</p><p>Which, let's face it, is something he has been struggling ever since he told his boyfriend just how inexperienced he really was. Granted, he loves sex, loves pleasuring his partner, but all his experience stems from the little detail of the said partner sporting a vagina. Almost 10 years of practice, and he still feels like a bashful virgin. </p><p>Ringo has been incredibly considerate the entire time. Never forcing him into anything and always, always guiding him whenever he decided to take another leap. Making out feels like heaven, kissing leaves Paul fuzzy, he enjoys blow jobs and hand jobs, even fingering Ringo, but his own bum is a no go zone. </p><p>Or was, till he saw the video.</p><p>It's a mystery as for what exactly spurs him on that much he starts to wonder what it feels like. Maybe he just feels comfortable enough, but hell, how does one approach this subject with all the blood in his crotch?</p><p>Paul focuses on the way the long thing slides inside and outside the guy. Marvels at the way his cock bobs along to the rhythm of his moans. </p><p>Suddenly, Ringo's hand is resting on the top of his thigh, not very high, but high enough to make Paul wish it would be much higher. "We can turn it off if it's too overwhelming."</p><p>Paul shakes his head, fingers skimming over Ringo's thicker ones, burying the thought of how they would feel THERE.</p><p>"I like it," his voice sounds huskier than he expects, alerting Ringo's attention. The ocean blue eyes slide over his face then lower and lower till he notices what exactly is happening. </p><p>He chuckles and without any warning grazes Paul's hardness. "Yeah? What exactly do you like?"</p><p>Paul relishes the sensation for a while, enjoying the subtle friction before he opts for speaking up.</p><p>"The dildo part? That's-FUCK-that i-is hot."</p><p>He tries to contain his excitement when Ringo palms him, using more strength than before. Exactly when he is in mid-sentence.</p><p>"I bet you would look hot too."</p><p>Paul hums, feeling his heart racing like he is sprinting. Decides against speaking any more, his mouth can do more interesting things.</p><p>He wordlessly slides to his knees and wiggles between Ringo's thighs, massaging them in the process, liking the way the muscles jump under his touch. They didn't bother to stop the video and the constant strings of moans and groans serve as background music.</p><p>With a professional flick of wrists, he undoes Ringo's belt and slowly, painfully slowly drags down the zipper, his mouth watering at the prospect of what he was about to see. Not wasting a second, he sticks his hand into Ringo's briefs, pulling his dick out.</p><p>He hears his boyfriend gasp at the touch combined with the cold air, before he leans closer, taking it all inside his mouth. Paul has always been competition oriented and his personal goal for tonight is to make Ritchie cum as fast as he can. </p><p>He drools all over the shaft, so the slide is smoother, while he braces with one hand on Ringo's thighs, the other caressing his balls. Gone are the times when he almost fainted upon seeing that his boyfriend was HUNG. Surprisingly enough he started to enjoy pleasuring Ringo with his mouth. The fact that he managed to always slip gentle affection into everything they did   helped, too. Like now, despite Paul's enthusiasm and Ringo's state, there is a hand brushing Paul's hair from his forehead, a thumb occasionally caressing his cheeks. </p><p>The pace of Paul's ministrations quickness as soon as he feels the shaft pulsing in his mouth, announcing his boyfriend's upcoming orgasm. He can't help but feel a bit smug when he hears a rasped version of his own name, as he drinks it all.</p><p>"Good lord," Ringo announces as if they were watching an episode of Mrs Marple. "You and your mouth are going to kill me one day." He chuckles while tucking himself in before leaning in and capturing Paul's lips in a tender kiss. </p><p>Paul enjoys how effortlessly he can be manipulated into Ringo's lap, gladly allowing his boyfriend to deepen the kiss. He wouldn't admit it but he feels so comfortable with letting go or showing his more vulnerable side with him. Something he could only dream of before.</p><p>On their own accord, Paul's hands play with Ringo's shirt, circling the shiny buttons. He manages to undo 2 of them, Ringo's attention directed at the way his own t-shirt slips down, baring pale skin, before his wrists are restricted.</p><p>"Nuh uh, there was something different you were interested in, wasn't it?"</p><p>Oh, right. </p><p>Paul's eyes roam across the room, anything to avoid Ringo's gaze. He doesn't understand why his cheeks have to serve as a beacon, alerting everybody to his embarrassment.</p><p>"Paul?" Ringo's voice is soft, so are hands patting his hair. "We can just do something, ehm, familiar. You know that." </p><p>Of course, Paul knows that, considers avoiding exploring the forbidden area one more time before shaking his head. "I want to do it." It's uttered quietly, hesitation colouring the words, but Ringo smiles at him reassuringly and brushes their lips together in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Paul's bare back hits the bed, Ringo's arms wrapped around him. The kiss ceases for a second as they seek a comfy position. Once Ringo's body is splayed over Paul's with a strength one would not associate with his shorter frame, they are back at it again. Paul's hands are clawing at his boyfriend's shirt, the fabric providing a nice contrast to his nakedness. It also helps him to slip into a less assertive mindset. Suddenly, Ringo's hands guide his own above his head, pinning them there, before Ringo's lips slide lower, focusing on Paul's neck and jaw.</p><p>The tickling sensation draws out a faint giggle from him, Paul's belly somersaulting when he timidly tests the grasp on his wrists and fails to break out of it. But then, oh my, Ringo must remember the little patch of skin right behind his ear because he starts to shower it with attention, mercilessly, taking Paul's mind off anything else.</p><p>"Oooh," he doesn't expect any other stimulation and the knee gently pressed against his crotch really catches him off guard. All self-awareness evaporated, a sound -- half a moan, half a sigh -- slips out. A light kiss under his jaw rewards him, before Ringo pulls back, straddling him.</p><p>Paul swallows a whine of protest, but his face betrays him. Or maybe Ringo just has become excellent at reading him for he chuckles fondly, eyes sweeping over Paul's exposed skin in a way that makes him blush. </p><p>"Alright?" Ringo asks as he lets his fingers explore Paul's stomach. Straining himself not to squirm, Paul nods curtly. "Okie dokie, let me get just a few things, yeah? Back in a sec." With that his boyfriend dashes to rummage through various cupboards to reappear with a thing in both of his hands. Now, Paul is familiar with the tiny bottle of lube, but the small purple dildo forces his eyes to bulge out. </p><p>Ringo immediately recognises the initial phase of panic going behind those giant eyes and, as always, rushes to help. "Wanna touch it first?" He offers the toy to Paul, who takes it albeit reluctantly. It feels much softer than he imagined, he digs the colour too, but there is one question nagging at the back of his head.</p><p>"Ehm, you sure it will, you know, fit?" He feigns casualty eyeing the weirdly shaped object, definitely doesn't look like a dick, though, dicks often aren't purple or, like, the dicks he has seen in real life. Which reduces it to Ringo. Not exactly something he could call research. Maybe if he-</p><p>"Paulie," Ringo's voice and a hand waving in front of his face interrupt his pondering. He smiles apologetically, handing the dildo back. "I know, I know, sorry, I just, looks weird, doesn't it?" </p><p>Ringo tosses the thing in question to the side, leaning to peck Paul's nose. "Your head is going to explode if you carry on inspecting everything. Now," he looks straight into Paul's eyes, voice serious. "Now just enjoy yourself and don't forget to tell me if it's uncomfortable for even a second, yeah? No soldiering on and other bollocks." Paul wants to laugh to let Ringo know he doesn't have to worry, but the insistent look plastered all over his boyfriend's face prevents him from doing so. Instead, he mumbles a quiet yeah.</p><p>"Good boy," Ringo murmurs, easily slipping back into his dominant role. He eyes the man under him slowly, almost as one would approach a dessert, weighing the possibilities of consummation. And judging by the sparkle in those blue eyes, Ringo is ready to feast.</p><p>He cups Paul's cheek, the hand sliding down, leisurely, tracing his neck, shoulders, before it settles on his sternum. Paul breath hitches when a metal of one ring tickles his nipple. "Sorry," Ringo apologises but doesn't mean it as he starts to encircle those pink nubs, pinching every so often. It doesn't take long for Paul to express how the attention affects him. Rapid breaths turn into content signs mixed with little mewls whenever the sensation borders on a little painful. He is straining against his unforgiving trousers, something that he doesn't appreciate at all. Especially when Ringo bows and sucks at his nipple, tongue massaging it, while he rubs the other. "Hmmph," too engulfed by the pleasure, Paul worms one of his hands into Ringo's shabby hair while the other taps on his shoulder.</p><p>With a wet plop his boyfriend retreats, grinning contently. "I know, I know, a little greedy kitten, aren't you?"</p><p>Paul blushes, secretly adoring the way Ringo comes with those nicknames without making it sound humiliating. He will thank him later, though, after he deals with his erection. His hips inch slightly upwards, seeking friction, a motion that Ringo doesn't fail to notice.</p><p>"No need for impatience, you know I can't wait to see that gorgeous dick of yours." </p><p>"Ritchie!" Paul squeaks, his face crimson as he lifts his bum, so Ringo can slide his trousers and deposit them <em>somewhere</em>. </p><p>"What? You know it is true. Now, whenever you feel ready to go further, just say so." The cheeky bastard laughs, nestling himself between Paul's legs like he belongs there, nibbling at Paul's inner thighs, scratching the soft flesh with his stubble. </p><p>Paul can only grunt in annoyance, granted, the tight slacks are gone, but he did expect his underwear to follow the suit, not to stay on.</p><p>He is inhaling to persuade his boyfriend to do something about that. When Ringo swiftly reaches under the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down.</p><p>The chilly air hits his cock, as it bounces up and down comically as if to say 'why did it take you so long'. Ringo slides his hand up and down a few times, spreading the precum, before his kisses the tip. Now, that all is very familiar to Paul, he likes that, of course, but, on the other hand, it is not exactly something one requires a purple dildo for. </p><p>"Ritch? Can we, uhm, oH, can we move on, please?" </p><p>Ringo stops mid licking a stripe up to his cock, tapping Paul's hips in a jolly rhythm. "That's the spirit!" He leans back, observing the splayed man before his eyes. "Just bend his knees, like thaat, yes. And spread your legs a bit wider. There you go. Lovely. Thank you." </p><p>Paul does as instructed, the feeling of being too exposed, an easy target for some cruel joke, fading next to those sweet words and, most importantly, Ringo's expression. He looks so pleased and, Paul's ego climbs up a few pegs, aroused, pupils wide as he moves closer to caress Paul's thighs.</p><p>"Gonna lube you up, yeah, nothing goes inside, yet, just relax." </p><p>Paul holds his breath, expecting something, well, awful, lube is a jelly substance, and he doesn't fancy it anywhere around his arse. Or so he thinks, but Ringo makes sure to warm it up and, when he finally touches Paul's perineum, it is alright. Paul exhales, loudly for Ringo to hear and smile at him. The fingers spreading the lube move higher, inching to Paul's arse. Again, he can feel his muscles tense, but when it actually happens Ringo rubs his bum with his free hand as he circles the puckered ring of muscles.</p><p>"All good?" He enquires, waiting for Paul to hum or nod, before he resumes the ministrations, this time alternating between massaging Paul's hole and the skin behind his balls. </p><p>Paul can't say how long he lies there quietly focusing on relaxing before he starts to feel a pleasant shiver slowly creeping up his spine. He alerts Ringo with a mewl, surprising himself as well.</p><p>"Feels good?" Ringo grins at him, casually squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. "Reckon I can finger you now?" </p><p>"Oh, I mean-yeah, I guess." Paul puts all his non-existing acting skills into persuading Ringo he is very sure, of course, why wouldn't he. He fails.</p><p>"You are doing so well, Paul, really. It's gonna feel weird at first, but I'll look for that spot soon, yeah? Just remember to breathe and tell me if it's too much." Ringo climbs up an inch to comfort him with a peck, which serves as further evidence of how he is too good for Paul, resulting in Paul's arms flying to keep him there, while he deepens the originally fleeting kiss.</p><p>Ringo's smile makes it impossible to keep it up, and they part with one last teeny peck. Both flustered and both a little more in love. Oh, and Paul is definitely a little more ready.</p><p>Ringo resumes his position, adding another layer of lube, as the previous ended up everywhere else during the moment of passion. Then slides off all his rings, before resting the tip of his forefinger to Paul's entrance. He lets him get used to it, gradually increasing the pressure till the first digit is in. Paul lifts up onto his elbows as if to have a better grip on what is happening. Ringo kisses his knee, wordlessly telling him to wait. The initial shock wears off, thank God, and Paul lies back as Ringo presses in further. </p><p>Ringo waits for him to adjust, once the whole finger is in, before wiggling it back and forth gently, scanning Paul's face for any discomfort.</p><p>As soon as the movement becomes less restricted, Ringo begins to change the angle to find Paul's prostate. It gladdens him immensely when he lightly brushes it, and Paul gasps loudly, his eyes threatening to leave their sockets. Ringo experiments with the pressure, settling for brushing it till a moan escapes those plump lips, Paul's dick, slightly withered from the previous stretch, twitching.</p><p>"Everything good, Paulie?" Ringo questions, adding more lube. "I'm going in with another, yeah?" For some reason, which Paul doesn't venture to explore more, Ringo describing every step like some diy youtuber seems to soothe his nerves. He braces for even more annoying pressure to come and is surprised when the second finger slips in, not very easily but not causing him to double over in pain. As promised, Ringo locates his prostate soon, attacking it with lingering touches. Paul abdomen tightens as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over him, high pitched moans echoing through the room no matter how he tries to muffle them.</p><p>He barely registers the third and fourth finger pressing inside, if anything, he only whines grumpily upon the lack of stimulation. His cock slaps against his belly, begging for a release, and Paul is sure Ringo would make him cum just with his fingers. He manages to croak his eyes open, bringing his palm to his boyfriend's cheek.</p><p>"I'm gonna-gonna-gonna.."</p><p>Ringo stops, taking in the state Paul is in thanks to him. Then notices the little trail of precum on Paul's stomach.</p><p>"Jesus, babe, you look so good like this." His voice is hoarse as he absent-mindedly cleans his fingers to the sheets. He wastes no time in fetching the dildo, coating it first, before he places it where his fingers were before. "Ready?" </p><p>It is slightly wider than Ritchie's fingers, but experiencing the pleasure Paul takes in like a chap, earning himself various praises from Ringo, who can't decide whether to watch Paul's face or the dildo disappearing inside of him.</p><p>When it touches the fleshy button, finally, Paul's eyes roll back. Somehow, the stimulation is much stronger, feeling like it touches his nerves and Ringo targets it precisely, creating a steady rhythm like the best drummer he is.</p><p>Paul brings a hand to his mouth to quiet down, to no avail as he figures he doesn't have enough strength to keep it there. Ringo doesn't offer him a minute to rest and he is glad is lying down, his legs quivering as his orgasm crawls closer. His whole body is covered with sweat as his back arches to the feeling, his thighs spreading to give Ringo more room.</p><p>He moans and moans, trying to catch a breath without success. The closer he gets to the climax, the higher his voice sounds, his throat starting to ache as he produces another set of cries from pleasure.</p><p>The pressure eases down, he notices with gratitude, hitting the spot messily every 3 or 5 strokes. Unfortunately, Ringo decides to compensate it with feather-like strokes on his dick. Paul yells when he thumbs at the red head, not expecting it.</p><p>"Just like that, Paulie, let those sounds out, such a good boy, taking it so nicely."</p><p>Paul's hips snap up, an involuntary reaction to the praise, and he grunts when Ringo squeezes him.</p><p>"I got a special surprise for you, too, for being this lovely for me."  </p><p>Paul considers those words or the ones he actually registers, a part of Ringo's dirty talk, the sort that just slips out in the heat of the moment. Except his boyfriend manages to tap the little hidden button, <em>somewhere</em>, causing the toy to vibrate. </p><p>With an effortless wave of his wrist, Ringo guides it precisely to Paul's prostate, jerking him off faster as well.</p><p>Paul desperately tries not to come, his chest heaving as he timidly begins to grind his ass back, causing the toy hitting his sweet spot with more force. He is half aware of Ringo mumbling words of encouragement, pushing him even towards the edge. He screams as if surprised when the orgasm finally comes, strings of cum covering his own body. Ringo doesn't stop, quite the contrary, and Paul is slowly slipping into a slumber, his bones heavy.</p><p>******</p><p>He blinks awake only when there's a touch of a warm cloth, cleaning the mess. Ringo smiles at him, a huge, toothy grin, before kissing him on the lips.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Paul attempts to lift his body, decides against it when his limbs refuse to cooperate. "Sleepy," he slurs and waves his hand through the air, hoping for it to collide with Ringo.</p><p>He tugs him forwards, once the mission is successful, groaning satisfied as Ringo's body covers his own like his personal blanket.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispers in his boyfriend's ear, messily kissing his hair. </p><p>Then a horrible thought burst his post shag bubble. "I didn't take too long, did I? Was-was it any good for you?"</p><p>Too many questions are piling inside his head, he is ready to vocalise them all when Ringo clutches his face and kisses him lovingly. "Stop. thinking." He punctuates each word with a peck, before tilting Paul's face up, knowing how much the younger man always longs to have the answers. "You were absolutely wonderful. Didn't take too long, at all. In fact, I think I could keep for much longer. Those sinful noises, your lovely body, and, lemme tell you something," Ringo's mouth tickles Paul's ear as he continued in a loud whisper.</p><p>"You were so fucking tight."</p><p>"You are horrible."</p><p>"I mean it! How am I supposed to watch any porn knowing I'm dating the biggest delight, hmm?."</p><p>Paul slaps Ringo's back, missing it, before he rolls over to the ground to wait till his boyfriend changes the sheets.</p><p><br/>
Ringo's giggling doesn't stop even after they are snuggled together. It is evident he takes great pride in making Paul cum and, furthermore, blush.</p><p>Paul lets him. Those porn dudes are cancelled, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl, I already want to write Paul riding Ringo for the first time, probably a high time to purchase bible</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ladies and gents, Paul takes it up to his arse ft. lots of insecurities on one side and classically supportive Ringo on the other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul grunts as he grinds on Ringo and the other man's hips snap up <em>just right</em>. It's been weeks since his first encounter with anal play or whatever the professional term for it is, and it catapulted their sex life to another level.</p><p>Mainly because he slowly, very slowly, learnt to let go of the humiliating feeling whenever he didn't take the lead. But Ringo didn't treat him any different, didn't mock him or expect Paul to take it up to arse every time, and it was refreshing. Liberating even, having the choice, being able to talk about sex without the other side judging, and let go. It hadn't crossed Paul's mind before, but he did need to let go. </p><p>Hell, it even improved their relationship outside of the bedroom -- Paul found himself sharing his worries more easily, not all of them, of course, but he reckoned it counted as a promising beginning. In return, Ringo let his walls (though, they resembled a list of paper compared to Paul) down, voicing his insecurities. And if that didn't make Paul want to please him even more. </p><p>Which made him think about taking another step.</p><p>Tonight it all started with Paul backing his boyfriend against the wall. His breath ragged and hands demanding. Ringo was to blame, though, Paul only glanced at the man behind the drum set, ONCE, and had to reposition the guitar not to scare the fans in the first row with his boner.</p><p>Ringo was sweaty, engulfed by the music as he focused on getting everything right. And, of course, he looked absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Once inside Paul's flat, they waste a second, basically tearing clothes off each other before ending up on the bed. Moans, groans and even mewls filling the air.</p><p>Everything insinuates that Paul will be in charge tonight, and he agrees as he nibbles at the exposed flesh of Ringo's neck, who strains himself to give him more room to work.</p><p>But then one of Ringo's large hands sneaks all the way from Paul's shoulders to his bum, following the curve of his spine with teasing touches, and squeezes. </p><p>The moan -- punched deep from Paul's throat -- seems to surprise both of them. And for a moment they just stare at each other.  </p><p>"Fuck me." </p><p>If the moan caught them unprepared, the breathy sentence leaves them speechless. Especially Paul. He is used to others saying those words, others begging him to do something, not the other way around. </p><p>The hesitance has to flicks across his face, for Ringo smiles at him encouragingly, tugging him closer to hug him. </p><p>"You sure?" He whispers once they are chest to chest, his hand brushing the dark hair. </p><p>Paul leans into the sensation, almost purring as he feels his heartbeat slow down. Ringo's presence has a calming effect even during funny times. </p><p>"Well," he mumbles into his boyfriend's collarbone. "I'd like to try, we will stop if it was too-ehm, overwhelming, right?"</p><p>Ringo nods. "Course, darling, you are the boss." Then adds in a more serious tone. "And we don't have to do anything after that, too, just say no and it's a Shrek night with pizza."</p><p>"Okay," Paul chimes in, the tone too bright to cover the rush of emotions Ringo's words evoke. "How do we do it?"</p><p>"Weeeell," Ringo draws with an amused smile, sitting up and taking Paul with him. "I think we should prepare you, so...either fingers or some toy." </p><p>"FINGERS!" Paul exclaims, loudly, immediately flushing, when he realises how eager it must sound. Too eager. The truth is, however handy the buzzing thingy from last time was, nothing can beat Ringo's fingers, thick and calloused. He also likes the way Ringo observes him -- a mixture of arousal and care, eyes hungry, yet scanning Paul's face for any signal of discomfort.</p><p>"Ah, somebody knows their preferences," Ringo grins at Paul, caressing his back. </p><p>"I-I liked it," Paul reasons without anyone asking, then, to his horror, feels the urge to explain. "Even tried it myself."</p><p>He has no idea what promoted a confession like this, despite it being true, he promised himself it would remain a little dirty secret of his. Because, no matter how hard he came, his skin burned with shame when recalling the act. </p><p>"Did you now?" Ringo's eyes widen, and Paul can feel his cock twitch where it touches his thigh. He only nods. "Care to show me, luv?" </p><p><br/>Ever the performer, Paul can't say no, half threatening how stupid he would look, half buzzing with excitement to make a show. His boyfriend is clearly affected just by the image of it, and Paul craves approval like this. </p><p>Still, it doesn't compare to anything he has done before. Except for the one time when he asked a girl to touch herself for him. Which would make him the girl now..."Rings?" He whispers as panic takes over. "It's not-I'm not like a woman? To you I mean?"</p><p>Ringo stops fluffing the pillows to prepare the comfiest spot for his boyfriend. "Paul," he says firmly, one hand resting on his hip to stress the urgency. "You are a man. I am a man. There is no one playing the role of a girl unless that's something we would like to explore. You fingering yourself doesn't change how I view you. In fact, I do it too, do you think I'm the bird now?"</p><p>Paul gulps and shakes his head, suddenly feeling stupid for even asking something like that. But Ringo's dad didn't tell him he was too pretty for a boy, nobody wrote an article about his music being shit because of his lashes, he never got mistaken for a girl...</p><p>"Hey hey hey, Paulie, I'm glad you share those thoughts with me, really, it is good! We can deal with them together, yeah? Like when I tell you I hate my nose or scars, and you just make me feel better because you don't dismiss it." There are lips tickling Paul's face -- his forehead, nose, eyelids, corner of his mouth. "So, once again, you are a man, a fucking handsome and sexy man, I'm so lucky to have you here and nothing alters the way I see you. Now. If it is all clear, you are still up for it, darling?"</p><p>Paul smiles, feeling his muscles to relax, Ringo's words chasing the intrusive thoughts. He feels overwhelmed, but in a good way -- mind hazy and affectionate warmth flowing through his veins. It must be love.</p><p><br/>After awkward shuffling around, he settles on his back, legs spread wide. Ringo assists him with the lube before withdrawing to the opposite side of the bed. Paul shoots him one last glance, cheeks colouring at the intensity of the leer, before closing his eyes and setting to work.</p><p>His left hand trails from his stomach between his legs where it strokes his cock leisurely only to continue the movement till it meets the puckered entrance. Carefully, Paul spreads the lube around the muscles, hissing at the chilly sensation. Behind his eyes images of Ringo doing the same to him urge him to press one finger in.</p><p>It pushes in easily, the sensation no longer a foreign concept helping Paul to relax. Right away he begins to wiggle it around while simultaneously pushing it back and forth. A low groan from Ringo, accompanied by the slick sounds of him touching himself, reaches his ears. It only spurs him more to search for that damned spot.</p><p>"Ohhh," Paul involuntarily breathes when he successfully locates a fleshy bump, his eyes snapping open. Ringo is observing him, stroking himself with one hand. "Christ, Paul," he croaks and Paul can't help but wink at him, before focusing on adding a second finger.</p><p>This time it faces resistance, but Paul is determined not to .let it ruin the pleasure which is growing steadily as he pumps his fingers, the doubled effort coaxing more sounds. Precum starts to gather at the tip of Paul's dick, and he blindly reaches to squeeze himself.</p><p>"Aha, nonono!" Ringo scolds him playfully, tapping the moving hand. "Let me help you." One finger slides in next to Paul's two, increasing the stretch but, also, the incredible feeling of having the sweet spot rubbed over. Paul's head falls back, as he contains the arousal to keep up. Ringo's hand is lightly wrapped around the base of his cock, fingers travelling up and down to keep him on the brim. </p><p>Another finger results in a gasp of surprise on Paul's side. He reckons Ringo wants to be thorough taking into account how large he is. He notices how Paul's eyelids shut close forcefully, leans in to kiss them. "Shh, just a moment, you're doing so good, Paul."</p><p>Eventually, the unpleasant stretch ceases enough for the reintroduction of pleasure. Paul's mouth hangs slack, and he tries to hold off the orgasm. He supposed Ringo would fuck him, but now when there is no indication of his boyfriend stopping those wicked moves, it dawns on Paul he couldn't really keep it at bay.</p><p>"I'm go-gonna," he repeats like a mantra, gazing with confused eyes at his boyfriend, who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. </p><p>"Of course, you are," he whispers, gradually increasing the speed of <em>everything.</em></p><p>Paul yells when he finally receives proper stimulation, trashing to last longer but ultimately failing. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>"Y-you just let me cum?" He croaks, once the aftermath of the orgasm vanished.</p><p>His boyfriend shrugs innocently as if he didn't have fingers up to Paul's arse a moment ago. "Yeah, figured out it would make you relaxed." </p><p>Relaxed? Paul's body feels like a puddle of jelly and he experimentally moves his limbs. Ideally, he would be able to clean himself up before they venture further but groans appreciatively when Ringo dabs a wet cloth on his body.</p><p>Paul's eyes scan his boyfriend's body, his tongue heavy as he takes in the firm muscles. The difference between Ringo's usual cute-boyfriend-to-have-picnics-with look and the one his sports now invites Paul's eyes lower and lower. Ringo is still hard, just a little softened, but that's not a problem for Paul's clever fingers.</p><p>Not expecting anything, Ringo gasps loudly, shooting Paul a mockingly annoyed glance when he dares to chuckle. The cloth is thrown to the ground, content grunts filling the room, as Paul strokes him to full hardness.</p><p>He only hopes Ringo still remembers he is in charge because, truly, Paul has no idea how to proceed from here.</p><p>Fortunately, his boyfriend hikes him up to his lap, smashing their lips in a heated kiss. The snogging continues for a while, their bodies pressed together, curious hands wandering across the skin. Ringo's hard member rubs deliciously against Paul's soft one, the sensation raw after the previous orgasm. Without warning, Ringo's hips snap forward, resulting in Paul breaking up the kiss to moan. </p><p>He can feel his boyfriend's hot breath fan over his ear, nibbling at the earlobe. Sluggishly, Paul's hands make their way into Ringo's hair and tug, victoriously relishing the drawn-out moan the act gets in return. Serves him right. </p><p>It seems to get things moving, too. For Ringo's fingers now lazily explore Paul's ass, caressing the flesh, even lightly tickling his crack. </p><p>"I want you to-fuck ride me," Ringo pants. A sound shooting directly into Paul's groin. This time, he doesn't allow himself to dwell on confusing thoughts and lets Ringo move them till the headboard supports his back. There could be an awkward pause when Ringo coats Paul's entrance with another layer of lube. ("You in case, luv." He reasons seeing the puzzlement on Paul's face.) Or when Paul wants to help him to roll on a condom, his shaking hands refusing to collaborate. But it carries a sense of familiarity, instead, Ringo's eyes are kind and he laughs contently, wordlessly slapping Paul's fingers to do it yourself, before diving for a kiss. </p><p>Paul lifts himself, waits for his lover to guide him, gently, till the blunt tip of his dick is poking him. He breathes in, grasping Ringo's shoulders for support, and slowly lowers. </p><p>A pained hiss escapes Paul's gritted teeth, and he gazes up apologetically. The hands on his hips caress him soothingly, taking his mind off the predicament he is getting used to, and so do Ringo's lips kissing his neck, the sensitive skin behind Paul's ear, his cheeks...it tickles and tickles till it's interrupted by a grunt, and Paul realises he's fully sunk on Ringo's cock.</p><p>Ritchie must strain himself not to move, Paul feels his member to pulse inside him, and tentatively moves back and forth to ease the tension.</p><p>"Good-," Ringo croaks, blunt fingernails digging into the pale skin. "You have to mo-move, Paulie." </p><p>Paul nods, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as his legs quiver to keep him upright. He pushes his body up, just an inch, then slides back, steadily working on a rhythm as he tries to lift higher each time. </p><p>Sweat glistens on Paul's forehead, dark hair a tousled, damp mess. Ringo's head falls back with a thud, silently approving Paul's efforts. One of his hand grips the pink dick bobbing between their bodies, teasingly smearing the precum gathered around the tip.</p><p>The stimulation throws Paul off balance, his pace stuttering. He squirms, accidentally causing the angle to change, with Ringo's dick rubbing his prostate. A surprised squeak betrays him as he tries to contain the sounds, block the overstimulation -- of Ringo's hands, lips, dick. Without avail.</p><p>He can hear his boyfriend snicker, before he grabs his hips roughly, impaling Paul on his dick with force. Up and down, up and down, Paul's mouth creates a comical o as he struggles to keep up, figuratively at least. </p><p>The stimulation doesn't stop, quite the contrary, for Ringo begins to wank him again. Paul breathes messily, saliva from his open mouth mixing with the sweat and tears of frustration. He is heaved one more time, Ringo thrusting back, squeezing Paul's cock. Stripes of white spunk erupt from the slit, covering Paul, Ringo and the bed. He is slouched forward, babbling nonsense, as he Ringo milks him. He himself can't hold anymore, Paul's clenching asshole and the high pitched moans being too much.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>They lie like that for a while. Neither of them having the power to escape the embrace. Paul is the first to wiggle around, Ritchie's softened dick teasing his stretched hole. Grumpily, he gets up, immediately tripping over his legs, still weak from the previous experience. He cleans his body, wrapping a fluffy robe around it before sauntering back to return the favour of cleaning up. </p><p>Ringo looks like he just passed out, but immediately opens his eyes when Paul pecks him. "You are the best!" He pronounces loudly, a large grin accompanying the praise before he returns to the post-coital coma. </p><p>Paul doesn't bother to look for pyjamas,  only brings another blanket they can snuggle into.</p><p>Ringo tucks himself under Paul's arm, signalling it's his turn to be the little spoon, satisfied snorts vibrating through Paul's body.</p><p>A rational voice in his head warns him about the state of his arse the next day, but Paul flips him a virtual bird. <br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's rimming, so, maybe I have one more chapter to write 🥱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>reddit stirs paul's curiosity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if it's tad too cheesy, couldn't help myself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul hates Reddit. And the unexpected turns it brings.</p>
<p>Like today, he started with scrolling through dogs pictures, then cats' videos, mainly to find some good content to send to John, and suddenly he finds himself in the middle of people sharing the tips on how to eat ass.</p>
<p>He is not a prude, but all his blood decides to travel to his face as he leans forward to read the top comments, hoping his fbi agent has enough dignity to nip for a snack or something.</p>
<p>OKAY.</p>
<p>Allegedly, it can be compared to when a girl receives oral sex. That stirs Paul's curiosity. He has far more experience in that field and remembers how blissed out his previous partners looked, especially Jane. </p>
<p>Of course, his mind takes that and transforms it into a huge daydreaming project. When he thinks of the way Ringo's fingers reduce him to a moaning mess, well, crossing the last barrier of embarrassment isn't that difficult, really.</p>
<p>For science and nothing more, Paul types "rimming porn" into his anonymous browser and tries to act as unbothered as possible when the results appear on the screen.</p>
<p>Two guys roll around the bed, giggling as they make out. He must admit he was lucky enough to click on some homemade piece rather than some professional bit full of muscles and animal-like grunts. That would definitely put him off for, approximately, ever. </p>
<p>Instead, he grows hot under the fabric of his shirt, because the guys look like they genuinely enjoy each other's company -- sharing little pecks in between shedding individual pieces of clothing. Paul almost feels like being in the room with them. But then he notices the slight height difference and can only think of his boyfriend since.</p>
<p>The lads in the video are naked now, and Paul's hand inches to his crotch where a slight bulge began to form. He doesn't know whether he should blame the video or Ringo for constantly occupying his mind because of how precious he is. Either way, Paul's hard, and they haven't even started touching each other's bums.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the show begins. Contrary to Paul's (very shitty, indeed) estimation on who would be on the receiving end, the taller man turns around on all fours, pushing his arse up in the air.</p>
<p>Paul's dick twitches with anticipation.</p>
<p>The other guy in the video smacks him playfully before pecking the cheeks and spreading...OH GOD</p>
<p>Paul squeezes himself because he hasn't expected seeing someone's arsehole having such an effect on him. </p>
<p>The position is something new, too, so far they have only done things incorporating Paul on his back, because it brings him reassurance and nothing beats the way Ringo's blue eyes reassure him.</p>
<p>Indeed, he has become a little more confident in their bedroom, a little more experienced and, naturally, a little more curious. Getting on his four sent a shiver down his spine, right when one of the men started to lap at the tight circle of muscles.</p>
<p>The sounds urge Paul to take himself in a hand, and his eyes shut close to bring up images of Ringo. He has a gorgeous arse himself, but for now, Paul imagines him pressing his thick fingers into the curves of Paul's pale hips...or his tongue tickling the pink hole, calculated movements to push him closer and closer.</p>
<p>The slurping noises are insane, and Paul doesn't know who to watch first -- the one doing the work, his face red and serious, or the one who fists the sheets as sinful moans escape his lips. </p>
<p>When he comes down from the pleasant heights of his orgasm, he tries to ignore the desperate voice in his head suggesting to talk to Ringo asap. </p>
<p>No, he's not the one to be manipulated by sex. Besides he doesn't even know whether his boyfriend would be into something like <strong>that</strong>, a situation this delicate requires further pondering.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I've seen a video today," he blurts out unceremoniously while they are doing the dishes later that day.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Dogs getting stuck under the chair again?" Ringo chuckles seemingly ignorant to the blush of Paul's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Ehm, no, not really..." </p>
<p>Too late Paul thinks of dropping the topic which he shouldn't have brought up in the first place. GODDAMNIT!</p>
<p>That finally prompts Ringo to turn around to face him with a confused look.</p>
<p>"It was something disturbing? You know you don't have to consume the breaking news from all around the world all the time, right? I know you want to be educated and I admire that, but you have to take care of your--"</p>
<p>"'T was porn."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Paul shuffles nervously, trying not to dwell on the fact that his boyfriend just called him out 2 seconds ago on his habit of getting too invested. But even that is better than focusing on him starting this conversation which equals digging himself a grave prematurely.</p>
<p>"Well?" Ringo's mouth twitches as an amused smile threatens to escape. "Saw something interesting then?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Not trusting his verbal skill, Paul decided to show Ringo THAT video. And now, as his boyfriend is watching the same couple fumbling around in their bed, he can already feel himself harden again, because Ritchie is there, right next to him, and it's so easy to visualise him turning Paul around and...</p>
<p>"That's pretty good," Ringo's voice bursts his little bubble of fantasy.</p>
<p>"Uhu," Paul replies.</p>
<p>"Wanna try it out?" </p>
<p>He pretends to think it through like he has never considered it before, then gives a happy nod, not to accidentally appear too eager.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They launch in a soft making out session, Ringo underneath him, gently carding his fingers through Paul's locks as he signs against his mouth contently.</p>
<p>It's perfect, Ringo's presence has always had a soothing effect on Paul, even when they were just friends, and oddly enough it doesn't vanish even when the air thickens with lust. Ringo just can't be arsed to put on a mask, and glimpses of his usual jolly self flicker across his face even when he orders Paul to be a good boy and suck his cock.</p>
<p>Paul doesn't complain, it means the Ringo he knows is still there and would appear if Paul experienced just a drop of panic. In return, he doesn't need to play any role either, and he loves every bit of it.</p>
<p>"We thinkin' again?" Ringo chuckles softly, pecking the corners of Paul's mouth. "Care to share?"</p>
<p>"Just how lucky I am to have a boyfriend this beautiful."</p>
<p>Ringo laughs and flips them over, pinning Paul down with his body.</p>
<p>"Look who's talking."</p>
<p>And then they kiss. A lot. Each nibble and slide of their lips growing more and more erratic, wet sounds travelling from one mouth to the other. When Ringo licks into his mouth, Paul can't stop his mind getting ahead -- the same tongue licking somewhere else, Ringo's nose pressed into Paul's ass...</p>
<p>He moans, a combination of the feverish kisses and vivid images his mind produces. There's no time to be ashamed because it seems to spur his lover on, his pelvis grinding just an inch against Paul's, causing their dicks to rub deliciously.</p>
<p>Ringo takes his time to undress him, thank god, because Paul's body melts to the cushions of their bed, the procedure of removing his slacks now almost a futuristic vision.</p>
<p>"Right." Ringo proclaims while kissing up to Paul's body, spending extra time on his stomach and chest before their faces are on the same level. "Do you-well, how would you like to try it? On your back? Hands and knees?"</p>
<p>Usually, Paul prefers anything that allows him to see his boyfriend, but today he craves the contrary. The image of Ringo having him <em>like that</em> warms up his lower belly with pure pleasure and his dick gives an excited twitch.</p>
<p>"Like they did it in the video."</p>
<p>Ringo grins at him, brushing their lips together for the last time before scrambling up. Paul wants to follow the suit, but a strong hand on his chest stops his movements.</p>
<p>"Lie down for a mo, we will take it slower."</p>
<p>Ringo nestles between Paul's pale legs, spreading them before he starts nibbling and licking at the sensitive skin of Paul's thighs, steadily working his way up to the fully hard dick resting against Paul's abdomen.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, before getting there, the juncture between Paul's crotch and thigh catches his attention, and he devours it, indifferent to breathy sounds it earns him.</p>
<p>Paul resists the urge to arch his back and rut against his boyfriend's face, yelps when Ringo sleazily starts toying with the pink head, smearing the precum and thumbing at the slit.</p>
<p>Ringo takes him a mouth, too, and Paul thinks it a wonder that he doesn't burst right there. He grunts and shoves a hand into the messy hair falling over Ringo's face just to let him know how close he is.</p>
<p>Just then, casually whipping his mouth with his hand Ringo tells him to turn over.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"J. Lo doesn't hold a candle to your arse, baby," Ringo mumbles, patting Paul's cheeks.</p>
<p>The position is strange, making Paul feel even more exposed than when he lies on his back, his legs spread wide. Maybe it's the unknown that holds him on the verge of excitement and nervosity, he doesn't know what to expect, when he should brace himself, and if anything drives Paul bonkers, it's the lack of control. His heart picks up a higher speed, because what if he looks like a ridiculous slut, and Ringo will not enjoy it, at all? It's terrible, as Paul very well knows his mind is tricking him, but still, his arousal withers. His boyfriend, ever attentive, doesn't hesitate to help him.</p>
<p>"Can you rest on your elbows, dear? And spread your legs a bit wid--like that, YES. Perfect. Now, arch your back a little. Great. You are doing great."</p>
<p>Ringo keeps gently guiding him to a better position, his warm hands roaming across the soft surface of Paul's backside and lower back, kneading the muscles till a sigh of pleasure is buried into the duvet.</p>
<p>When Paul hums and pushes his ass into the touch, he slowly begins to trail kisses up and down the curves, murmuring words of praise every now and then, the sensations helping Paul's cock to fill up again.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Ringo checks, spreading Paul's cheeks when he receives a positive groan. At first, Paul only feels his breath, tickling the puckered hole. He tries to think of Ringo's next move, but it all comes in vain, because a surprised moan eliminates every reasonable thought when Ringo's licks a stripe up and down his crack.</p>
<p>"All good?" He asks, a smile apparent in the tone. He doesn't wait for the answer, leaning back in and kissing the puckered rim. And again. And again. It's not enough to make Paul cum, but it effectively deepens the predicament of being understimulated. </p>
<p>"Ritchie?" He tries, even lifts his head to articulate clearly.</p>
<p>To his dismay, the torturous lips withdraw completely, as Ringo busies himself with rubbing Paul's arse, giving it a little slap.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Could you, could you, like, do it again?"</p>
<p>Ringo rewards him by yet another teasing lick, the smirk apparent even from Paul's position.</p>
<p>He wiggles his ass and is just about to voice his opinion when Ringo finally obliges, this time alternating between sucking, licking and wet, sloppy kisses.</p>
<p>Had Paul known how fantastic it would feel he would have asked earlier, Ringo's experience is just a pleasant bonus -- the man devours him, because no other verb could describe the passion, and even Paul's jittery mind can't find a reason to object with made-up scenarios.</p>
<p>The position proves to be useful for when Ringo worms his tongue inside to massage Paul's inner walls. A wanton whine erupts from where Paul's head is buried into the pillow, the man himself glad he's already almost lying because he would definitely collapse. </p>
<p>He's close, so fucking close, and just from Ringo's tongue. Paul's hips sink a little lower from the impact of the stimulation but it brings him more pain than pleasure because the suddenly too coarse fabric underneath grazes uncomfortably against his sensitive dick.</p>
<p>"C'r'ful," Ringo mumbles, face still shoved up to Paul's arse, as his strong arms lift him up.</p>
<p>"Wanna see you cum just from me mouth," he announces, his voice on the raspier side, and Paul tenses before the previous stimulation is renewed, this time with no mercy and the only goal -- to make him come.</p>
<p>He can't resist even if he wanted to, the pressure in his belly slowly uncoiling into as his release waltzes closer. </p>
<p>Ringo doesn't slow down, quite the opposite, and when Paul risks a glance over his shoulder he can't muffle the groan of satisfaction.</p>
<p>His boyfriend's face, or the part he can see, is red and serious, an oddly exciting contrast to Paul's pale complexion. So are the fingers that grip the meat on his hips, promising to leave bruises in their wake. A reminder of today's events. It's fucking hot.</p>
<p>He cums with his boyfriend's name falling from his lips, eyes rolled back and mouth slack. Ringo doesn't stop, prolonging the bliss with his licks until Paul grunts in discomfort.</p>
<p>Even then, he once again proves to be the most lovely person because he carefully rolls Paul over, so he wouldn't dip into the mess before sauntering back with a damp cloth from the bathroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"That was fantastic Ritch, bloody hot," Paul says as soon as his brain resembles a vital organ and not a bowl of porridge.</p>
<p>Ringo just laughs, but the blush covering his cheeks says the compliment didn't go unappreciated.</p>
<p>"You okay?" He asks instead, twisting one sweaty strand of Paul's messy hair between his fingers. "W-was it to your satisfaction?"</p>
<p>Paul rolls his eyes fondly, even their neighbours know IT WAS TO HIS SATISFACTION, yet, Ringo acts like it was just a clumsy blowie.</p>
<p>"It was perfect," he says instead, fiddling with Ringo's hand. "But enough of talking, I want to try it meself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should probably thank whoever created Reddit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hereby proclaim this finished</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>